Come On Let's Go
by i write really good fanfiction
Summary: Used to be Baby I'm Bad News. Set after The End of Time. In an effort to change the mistakes of the past, Harry Potter attempts to travel back in time. However, due to his ignorance regarding the magic he's using, The Master ends up tagging along.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third try at fan fiction. It's also my first try at crossovers. I hope some one, anyone, out there slightly enjoys this fic at one point. For now all I know is that one, this story sucks, and two, I don't own Harry Potter let alone Doctor Who. Because my life sucks and the only thing I have control over is how ooc I can make Harry.**

_ A flustered adult flashed by the halls of an empty and abandoned Ministry of Magic. _

_ That man was Harry Potter, leader of the rebellion, famous Dark Arts researcher and the only light wizard left in Britain. He had never been asked what happened, because no one was there to ask. But even if no one was there to remind him of the story, with nothing to do but work everyday, he remembered._

_It had been at the graveyard when it all started. The cup was a portkey. Cedric was killed and Harry was left alone, to fight a group of experienced grown wizards. Along with a crazy and angry Dark Lord of course. _

_When he was finally found, he was on the verge of death. He had dueled with Voldermort. Well, more like been cursed around like a rag doll by Voldemort. But right as the Dark Lord tiered of the game, his parents appeared. They sort of just looked like ghost, but they were there and they were his parents. And they some how aparated him to the shrieking shack. Later he checked his family tree, in a scroll deep within Gringotts, their names still had Deceased bellow them._

_After he was found and was all well and good he started loosing hope in the wizard world. The bloody apes didn't believe him. Not a day after, the Prophet published one of their first articles mocking and trashing him. That same day, the killings in the muggle world started. Funny little fact was that all dead muggles somehow were connected to a muggleborn, a witch or a wizard. Both the magical and muggle governments stated they had no idea who the murderers where and if the murders where even related. But Harry knew. And Harry knew how they did it, simply because he witnessed the bloodshed. Every night, he saw them died. Sometimes, he killed them himself._

_ Everything went haywire when the nightmares turned into memories. It seems our favorite Dark Lord didn't like the sudden change either. So a few weeks just after the first memories/dream, the wards were broken and Harry found him self, once again, facing death. The order of the phoenix arrived before he was left without all extremities, but the attack too much to ignore. _

_ The Dark Lord was back and everyone knew it._

_ The war started and nowhere was safe anymore. The more he trained, the more he separated him self from his past. The Weasley family ran away to Romania when the fact that Voldemort was back was concrete. Hermione Granger forced her parents to move to the Americas. Both friends admitted they had been guiding him to his path as savior all these year, not befriending him. To put it simply, both admitted they had been paid by an unnamed source to befriend him and make sure he didn't turn to the dark arts. That unnamed source was easily found thanks to his new allies, the noble goblins._

_ Harry turned indifferent and cold towards Dumbledore, but the fool was killed before he was able to confront him. The dark arts immediately seemed the answer to Harry. As the months passed people died. Sirius died, Remus died. Ministers were quickly executed and soon the Ministry of Magic was a battleground. The state of Britain was not war but instead anarchy. _

_ In his mind, Harry skipped the between, the battles, and more specifically, the losses. He forward straight to the present. The rebellion had lost and he was left trapped in the Ministry of Magic because of wards he himself had placed. He knew he was alone and that was okay._

_ Because at this point, and because this early Monday morning, he was going to start a new life. That or either set things right, he didn't quite understand completely how the spells and runes worked. _

_ After a few months of working and tweaking many dark spells that he had now memorized by heart, he was quite sure next morning he was to wake up in another time. Not entirely convinced if maybe in another reality, of when in time, but anything was truly better than the present._

_ Well, except the dinosaur age, which is why he was running right now. A bit more tweaking would ensure he arrived in a time with a somewhat advanced civilization. _

_ Three grueling hours later, Britain said goodbye to the only light wizard alive, as a young was consumed by light._

_ Three hours into his first day of fifth year, Tom Riddle said hello to a young man who quite rudely fell in front of him._

**Review if you kinda loved it (unlikely), kinda liked it, have a sort of "whatever" feeling about it, or think it's a piece of trash. **

**But if you don't feel like reviewing, just add it to the alerts like I do most of the time. **

**Allonsy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So since I'm a super cool author, I'm updating. I'm not exactly happy with the first half of this chapter, but I'm already writing another chapter, so I wont redo this. I still don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. Believe me, if I owned Doctor Who, the would be no Martha or Mickey. Also, before I get a bunch of Whovians telling me the Master's story is different, yeah I know. I'm changing it not because it's a big part of the plot (or is it?) but because I'm too lazy to change somethings right now. Anyway, obviously the Who aspect is going to be introduced, and if you're not a fan, you should review and ask what you're not clear about. I hate you all, and I hope you don't enjoy this.**

_Chapter 2_

_Once he got over the fact that a rude twat had fallen onto the slytherin table, which was much more faster than any other student in the great hall, Tom fell back in to the shock when he realized the young man was naked. _

_ This anus had to go. Literally. The bloke's anus was right in front of him. Almost touching him bloody nose._

_ Many would later on swear the first snicker was heard from Orion Black, his widely know right hand man. But the one snicker immediately turned into the whole student body laughing. He punished Orion of course, because even though he swore he hadn't even smiled, Tom had an image to maintain. _

_ For one slip second, mortification, rage and anger was visible in Tom Riddle's face. But no one noticed it, or so he convinced him self, and he quickly pulled him self back together. A dark lord never was to show emotion. Tom Riddle didn't have emotions._

_ The boy seemed to be sleeping. _

_The nerve of him!_

_After composing himself, Tom pulled out his wand and pointed it at the man, stepping back. Finally the idiots that ran the school got up and rushed to follow his lead, realizing that the stranger might pose a threat. _

* * *

_ Harry slowly opened his eyes, trying to stand as he did so. Though his vision was blurry, he knew there was nothing around him._

_All he could see was bright lights, never ending lights everywhere._

_It felt like he was floating but he couldn't be sure. It was a strange sensation, sort of like being stuck in space. He realized he was moving after a few seconds._

_He was traveling through a sort of tunnel made of these amazing lights. And it hurt. It hurt so much._

_He couldn't help but believe that his skin was being ripped of. Cut of, piece by piece. _

_Everything went black. _

_He opened his eyes and found he was facing dirt. Dirt meant he was somewhere. Harry bolted up and looked around, his vision no longer blurry. His hand immediately went to his eyes, and at the same time he realized he still had skin. Smooth skin. _

_ And clothes. Bloody weird clothes, but clothed non-the less. _

_ After looking around some and checking his body he sat with his legs crossed and went over his findings. First and fore most, the spell seemed to have been a bit more general than he thought. Because once he took in his surroundings, which was a clearing filled with candles in what seemed to be a forest, he looked up at the sky and saw the two moons above him. He never had really contemplated the possibility of traveling to another planet. And this planet seemed to have two moons and possible civilization. And oxygen, which was convenient. _

_ Next in line was his body. His new body, that is. He was a small boy it seemed, a blond small and two-hearted boy. With new teeth, which was a weird experience. The kid was about 4'11 feet tall and seemed to be some 11 years old. He couldn't exactly tell how he looked or if he was still a handsome devil, but he had never been vain had he? _

_ He stood up as he started hearing footsteps heading towards him. A group of tall men, with red robes and neck ornaments marched towards him. And he dared not make a move. Because the memories of his new body told him who they where, and though he couldn't name them, he knew they were dangerous. They were powerful and dangerous._

_ "Today you shall be made a time lord, young one. As is custom, you may make a small address and express what you wish to accomplish in our society." The men had led him deeper into the woods, stopping in front of what looked to be a round tall object covered with a veil. The following words came to him naturally._

_ "I wish to serve the time lords as a warrior. I shall defend our superior raze 'till the end of time and reality." The men grunted, apparently pleased with his short address. _

_ "It is time for you to face the rip."_

_Before he could even think about the words spoken, the veil on the object right in front of him was gone and he was looking in._

_ It was everything. He saw it all, he heard it all, he felt it all and it was too much. He wanted it to stop but at the same time he didn't. He wanted to see this yet he didn't. _

_ And then he heard the drums. The never-ending drums._

_Dum Dum Dum Dum, Dum Dum Dum Dum_

**Review if you feel like it or have questions. I'm mildly pleased with how I'm portraying the Master, here and in future chapter so I'll cut you if you flame on that. Feel free to bitch about the horribleness that me writing Tom is, because really it's only natural to point out crap for us awesome beings at fanfiction.**

**Allonsy!**

**P.S. I have this notion that maybe a beta can help my story from the suck I mostly write, so you know, give a call (PM) and let me know babe.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm too lazy and too sick to work on a real chapter so I'm just gonna trow this out there. I had the fourth chapter done but now that I've re-read it, I hate. As always, I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who.**

_Chapter 3_

_ He remembered faintly when he ran away on his time machine. He did it as soon as he could. He couldn't handle the war. The drums didn't stop though. The war drums never stopped. _

_ And the drums choose him to bring war to all._

_ So he set out to time and space, to hear them closer and closer. _

_ He couldn't quite remember when he started referring to him self as a master. As __**the**__ master. He only liked the ring of it, because lets admit it, it just fit. _

_ On his wizard side even though the magic got stronger, Harry was long gone. He still remembered his Harry thoughts, but he wasn't Harry anymore. He was the Master now. _

_The Master of disguise._

_Or maybe the Master of time and space._

_The Master of magic. _

_He could just go on and on, to be honest. _

_ But right now, the reason the past was in his mind was because he was in it. That stupid, good for nothing human that resurrected him after the Saxon fiasco messed him up. Then the idiot Doctor had to go on and (in his mind) dare him to bring the time lords back. Stupid, annoying, crazy Time Lords bringing the best out in him. And oh the mortification he felt at knowing the Doctor saw him be so bloody Gryffindor. It all just left a bad taste in his mouth._

_ Since he was the Master, the bad guy, (Davi- fate, yeah,) fate had decided he should __sacrifice__ him self to set things right. But like hell he would actually do that. So now here he was, possibly still in his dashing Saxon body, but probably somewhere Harry related. He'd just have to wake up and see for himself._

_But the Master was never one to follow commands, not even from him self sometimes. So in that blissful ignorance, he fell into deep sleep, with now faint drumbeats singing him to sleep. He didn't wonder why he still heard the drums. _

**For this chapter I don't think you need to review. It's crap and I know I'm gonna get flamed. Oh and someone brought up that my font is slightly tilted, but I like italic so unless it's REALLY bothering you deal with it.**

**Allonsy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is obviously another filler. ****This chapter is so short because 1, I'm lazy 2, I split it in half so I can feel good about the process I've made and 3, I don't have a three, but when have only two reasons convinced anyone? I hope everyone review to this, I'm really having ego problems today. In the mean time I will go watch some Buffy, DW, and Skins.  
**

_Chapter 4_

_DU DU DU DUM, DU DU DU DUM_

_ The Mater's head shot up, eyes shooting from side to side as soon as they where open. He sensed danger, and the ever-present drums became louder. Merlin knew he would take whatever opportunity was given to him. He wasn't just a pond. He had heard the drums long before the Time Lords choose it as an anchor. Who's to say they would stop just because that issue had been dealt with?_

_ And his instinct was right in waking him up, seeing as a horde of ever flamboyantly dressed wizards were pointing their little wood sticks at him. Honestly, how did this race, older than the earth they now called home, get to this place? Tales back home mentioned them and spoke of them as a great, proud, warrior race (much like the time lords). All stories always ended with a small reference of how they would meet their doom eventually if they stuck by the ape-like costumes they were adopting. _

_ And looking them over now, a slight mocking smirk gracing his lips, The Master couldn't help but agree they were now practically humans. Maybe he could repeat the Saxon plan with these wizards. Oh now he could see it, the mighty wizards being conquered by a single Time Lord. _

_ Slowly placing his feet on the ground, he felt cold. Looking down he let a chuckle out as he realized the faces of half the wizards were of disapproval not only because he was a possible threat, but also because he was butt naked. And really as he looked down it wasn't a bad view he had to admit. The late Mrs. Saxon certainly didn't think so. Thought things were a bit smaller down there today. Perhaps he had been wrong. He supposed compassionate green eyes on his Saxon character would work just as well as the joker smile had._

**You're all hipsters so I'm assuming you know this is the part where you click the button and review. But you probably wont. It doesn't matter. Whatever. Bah. I'm bored. Can't sleep, Can't sleep, Can't sleep, Can't sleep... **

**Allon-fucking-sy bitches!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I completely forgot about fanfiction. Between dealing with an annoyingly cute girlfriend and watching the season finale of skins, I forgot I had the duty to update. And dam didn't that shit suck, the Skins finale I mean. It was horrible. Oh and there's gonna be a fucking movie, but I don't know if I should be excited**. **Anyway, I tried to make this longer. I don't own neither Doctor Who or Harry Potter. **

_Chapter 5_

"_Well?" he smiled up the man he faintly knew resembled a somewhat young Albus Dumbledore. Tilting his head to the side he replied, "Well, what? You expect me to say something do you, you silly ape?" He was still thinking of a plan, so the words had escaped him. What could he say? His Saxon manners where still in place._

_ "NOW YOU WILL LISTEN HERE MISTER, THIS IS HOGWARTS AND I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU APPARATED HERE OR WHY YOU ARE NAKED, BUT WE HAVE YOU CORNERED AND YOU WILL RESPECT US." The Master assumed the man who possibly left everyone around him deaf was the Headmaster. Said man quickly turned to Dumbledore and nodded his head as if saying 'you're welcomed'. _

_ Dismissing the thought that he should kill the screaming tomato that dare yell at him, The Master tried to think like Harry and stated, "What the bloody hell is Hogwarts?"_

_Maybe not exactly what Harry might have said but it got the response he wanted._

_ "My boy, well, Hogwarts is a school, the school you are in, and it's for- it's for the gifted." Albus was quite certain the boy didn't know about magic. Sure no one here was able to sense magic, but the man was too muggle looking, he even had what he believed was called a tutu (on a very private part of his body). Just in case his guess was right, he quickly hid his wand, signaling the others to keep it at bay but not completely noticeable. The man still didn't look at him in the eyes. _

_ "Well I know that it's impossible for me to have just been sleeping and for the demented wizard that pointed- HEY! You have the same ridiculous robes the arse had? Are you his accomplices? Or where you captured by him too? Is this some sort of wizard whorehouse? Dam, England is weird. Are you all whores the wizard robber has captured? Am I supposed to be one of you too? And what do you mean 'apparated' is that against the law here? And why the hell are you looking at my butt old man? WHAT THE BLOODY HE-" Before he could finish, Slughorn shot a stunner at him. He fell to the ground and pretended to be knocked out; Merlin knew he would rather that than to deal with those annoying wizards. Apes they were, the bunch of them. He didn't think he should even be calling them wizards, they weren't befitting of the ancient word. Apes he would call them from now on. _

_ Mean while outside the darkness of The Masters closed eyes everyone's eyes were on the potions professor. _

_ Said man immediately opened his mouth, stuttering nervously because of all the sudden attention, "I t-thought i-i-i-it was wise t-t-to stophimbeforehegotaggressive." _

_ Albus was shaking his head, while the Headmaster looked at a loss, moving his head side to side, looking at his colleagues for support. Tom simply furrowed his eyebrow and brought his right arm up to his face, massaging his temple while holding his wand tightly, knuckles white. He would not have this stupid old man shut the school down. That orphanage would not do well with his world domination plans. Sighing loudly, Albus spoke for the Headmaster who looked terrified, "That man might be a magic aware muggle, professor. As you know magic in front of muggles is illegal and stunning them is also going to be frowned upon. Even if he is magical, it's also illegal to attack an innocent. I'm afraid that you have put your career and possibly our school in great danger." Slughorn paled and shivered at the bad press he would get._

_ If anyone had been looking, they would have seen an amused smirk quickly grace the face of the fine-ass specimen sprawled nude on the (quite cold) stone floor._

**I can't wait to watch Matt Smith as the 11th doctor. I, unlike some judgeful whovians, am really excited for him. Oh, and I'm ready for a road trip to the HP theme park. So review while I wait. Or don't, whatever. **

**Allonsy!  
**


	6. Author's note

_This isn't a chapter._

_I know, I hate these things too. But I guess I am giving a sort of hind._

_You see I need anyone that is remotely interested in this fic to vote on a poll._

_It's in my profile page and I want to know which Doctor should appear in the story._

_I refuse to focus of the HP side alone for the whole story. Plus, the new season of Doctor Who is about to begin._

_So the choices are 4._

_The 8th that not many people remember, because the tv movie I watched with him wasn't watched by many._

_The 9th whose brooding personality I think fits perfect with the insane factor The Master has._

_The 10th, my favorite and first Doctor, who we know dealt with the doctor._

_And the 11th who I might not portrait as he is on the show, but lets me take a creative risk._

_I know it seems confusing that I would use anyone other than the 10th, but lets remember that The Master inhabits Potter's body. And even though I'd like to explain more, I might give too much away._

_So vote._

_Now._

_Allonsy!_


	7. Chapter 6

**Back to chapters. I still don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who**. **I'm happy to say that I've actually made some progress. The actual plot is still not clear in my mind, but making it up as I go has been working pretty well. I can't wait for the season premiere of Doctor Who so I'm killing time by reading some fanfiction, partying with people who are bad for my health, and avoiding any school work. It is a good life I am living. **

_Chapter 6_

_ Why the hell am I doing this? It had been a day now since The Master arrived in this time. A few hours ago, he figured it was reasonable for him to wake up._

_That was a big mistake on his part._

_At least 20 people were in the room, all talking at the same time._

_And the drums were present, oh so very present. _

_ Glancing at a shining metal bar he could easily rip out from the bunk he was in, The Master loudly cleared his throat. _

_ "Hello ladies and gentle men, if you wouldn't mind me asking, what the hell is going on?" shooting everyone a toothy grin he dandily placed both his hands on his lap._

_Completely ignoring his question, with an ever so kind expression, Dumbledore softly asked, "What's your name my boy?"_

_ "Hello sir my name is Harold, Harold Saxon. Now I love all chit chat as much as the next wizard, but I'd really appreciate being told __**were the hell I am**__."_

"_This is Hogwarts School of wizardry and I am assuming you are a wizard."_

"_Great deduction skills. Yes, I am a wizard and to be honest, the British wizard culture is not at all painting a good impression in my eyes. Surely stunning an innocent is reprimanded by the government here right? It would also sadden me if kidnapping was completely normal in this land that I had regrettably chosen as a home." Saxon was eluding strong fuck of waves, and Dumbledore knew that he was looking at trouble if he didn't fix things._

_Meanwhile The Master observed the old man, with a glare in place, and checking of the battle gear the old geese was putting on. The look of a motherfucker who deserves your trust in place? Check. Confident yet friendly stance? Check. Socially acceptable (but not really) proximity to male subject of attention? Check._

_Impressive, but The Master had faced great Time Lords and as much as he regretted to think, the doctor, who had way better fronts for battle. _

"_I am so very sorry for the unpleasant stay you've had so far in Britain, but let me assure you that action are being made towards the accidental attack you suffered. And I'd like to clear up that no kidnapping was made, firstly because it is illegal and secondly because it a fact that everyone in the great hall was as surprised as you were in arriving here." Albus proudly smiled at the sadly not-as-naked Harry Saxon. Harry Saxon stared right back, with what he meant to be an unimpressed look on his face that was instead taken as acceptance. _

"_Well, that's all good and nice, and I really would love to stay but sadly I can't. So if you could just show me the exit…" He knew he wasn't about to escape the wizard world this easily, but he really needed to fix some documents._

"_Excuse me Professor Dumbledore, but I believe you had something else to tell the young sir here, you know, about his accommodations." The headmaster spoke and ducked, sensing the glare the "young sir" was shooting him. The man was quite intimidating yet his character changed repeatedly as the conversation went by. To anyone noticing, this might have seemed suspicious, he seemed to have a mask after all, but the Headmaster, thought observant and somewhat intelligent, had a tendency to fuck up when judging people. And at that moment that disadvantage, proved to be a key element in Harry's plan, though he wouldn't know it yet._

**So by the way, pretty sure dandily isn't a word, but when have I ever given a fuck over things like that? Also in case I haven't been obvious about it, I am just a bit of a potty mouth. Next chapter is probably coming soon.**

**I dare you to review, I fucking dare you.**

**Allonsy! (hey do you think 11th is gonna say Allonsy? I don't know how I'd feel if he does, because he's REALLY growing on me. That Amy Pond girl is also super mega-foxy-awesome-hot.)  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**At this point it's obvious my chapter are gonna be constantly short and crappy. Anyway, I completely forgot about ff, so sorry I guess. I wanna make it clear that if I use Doctor Who characters they will be clearly mentioned. Also in this chapter I inserted one of my favorite Master lines. But I don't own neither Doctor Who or Harry Potter.**

_Chapter 7_

_I hate them. Wizards were the must dull, uninteresting and the most infuriating beings he had ever met. They had attempted to practically encase him in a wizard mental health facility. _

_And even though he was currently sitting in a hall full of loony apes, he could at any moment get out if he wanted. He was after all Harold Saxon and people did what he said. Honestly he didn't know what his charm was. Was it the smile? Was it the aftershave? Was it the capacity to laugh at himself? Who knows, it's just crazy!_

_But he choose to stay, partly because the insanity around was somewhat welcoming (and amusing) but mostly because it let him think. _

_Sure you might be asking your self why would the brilliant Master need time to think when things just came to him. But really, the more he thought things our, the more damage was to be done._

"_Pssss, Pssss!" The guy next to him, lightly (but still unforgivably) shoved him, in an attempt to get his attention snapped him back into reality._

_Playing along in stead of killing him,the Master acknowledged him, "Yes?"_

"_You might want to move a side, the rubbed band burns the skin when it stretches too much." The man whispered._

"_Pardon? Rubber band? What rubber band?" Like any good actor he kept a straight face._

"_Well my whole life I've had a rubber band tied to me that stretches up to the sky. If I'm not careful, one day It'll let go and I fly off into heaven. But my girlfriend wouldn't lik-" A girl dressed in a pink flowy dress appeared next to the poor loon and elbowed him, giggling about how scandalous it was for the loon to say they had a girlfriend/boyfriend relationship._

_Once she left, the obviously self absorbed AND crazy ass motherfucker continued, "So I suggest you keep away from the rubber band, in case it snaps, because I'm sure you wouldn't want to fly off with me to the sky."_

_With a not so straight face the Master attempted to let out a sound of agreement that came out as a quite snicker. _

"_Boy, it gets lonely here" The Master wasn't sure if he could take another story from the loon, but he let him go on, "because the company here is horrible. So many people are truly just off the rocket. If I wasn't kept here because of the rubber band I wouldn't have met my best friend though. He's really a great friend. But sadly he's a bit loony. The poor guy was in court for stealing a car one day and in the middle of his sentence he says he heard the judge tell him that he would turn into a dot for all his evil doings. The chap was never him self again. He believes he'll disappear, how crazy is that? Every time I see him he asks me if he's gotten shorter. He also always carries a toothbrush everywhere. Says that once the teeth start going, it's over. Really this place sometimes seems like a loony house in my opinion- hey, what's so funny?" The Master was rolling, literally rolling on the floor laughing. _

"_Okay, it's time I get out of here." He whispered to himself and he stood up composed him self. He walked to one of the healers. _

_Meanwhile in the other side of the hall, a group composed of young sad looking women, an old hollow looking lady, and a 30 something looking man, sat on the floor talking of aliens, planets, galaxies, and a very special blue police box._

**I'll just post this once, _The people in the end of the chapter are not companions_. Review OR DIE. Not really though. I wouldn't hold anything against you if you just lived on and forgot about this fic until (if you put this in you alerts) I update. Even then you don't really have to read it immediately if you don't feel like it.**

**By the way I love 11th and Amy Pond and River Song (bite me River haters).**

**So from now it's,**

**Geronimo!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**It's been a while I suppose. And honestly, I haven't been busy at all. I just didn't feel like writing. But I wrote this chapter, so yay? I don't own whatever crap I write about, such as Doctor Who and Harry Potter, two "whatever crap's" that aren't actually crap, so I guess this is the point at which I stop blabbing on, so yeah, whatever. **

**Oh, and you should read the chapter. Might be a good idea now that you've taken the trouble to click the link to this page. Just a thought.  
**

_Chapter 8_

_A pair of trusting but inevitably judging eyes looked up at him once and spoke this words with conviction, " Do you know about love? Friendship is a kind of love." _

_Thought he had faced the Doctor many times, the memory of that conversation stuck with him. The Master's only regretted was ever striving and yearning so openly for the attention of the other time lord left in the universe. And he told him so then. _

_And the Doctor answered him with a line he never forgot. "Friendship you can't kill, you know?" _

_That day was the only one in which he hit The Doctor with actual hate behind the attack. Even though that was quite a bad moment in his existence, The Master still remember his days of world domination as Saxon with a sight. _

_He'd had that insufferable man in his mind for a while. After he "escaped" the loony farm, he ran. It was admittedly a bit humiliating but remembering he didn't really need to because, um duh he was le maître__**, **__made it a bit better. _

_Thinking didn't make any saner, but it did point out flaws in his world domination plan. He was currently working on his background story, making it time lord proof (just in case) would be easier with magic handy. He loves the idea of waving a stick around, murmuring some words and having people drop dead like flies. Lovely thought that was, plus, being dead hadn't been very nice. So all his planning was going to take double the effort than the last one. That's why he decided not to have a wife ever again. It seems females like Lucy go bonkers when they see everything (everything as in real everything, the kind of everything a rip in existence can only show you). Who would have thought?_

_Looking like someone who just escaped from a crazy people house wasn't very convenient, but luckily he was handsome, blokes around here weren't exactly heterosexuals, and them being stupid was a real plus. After perfectly snapping a lad's neck (practice makes perfect he used to say), he quickly undressed the dead body and his own, putting on the semi normal looking clothes. The man had enough money to rent him a room at a cheap hotel nearby for about to days. How convenient. _

_Right now though, The Master was working on spotting a wizard. He now realized he was in Cardiff (he hated this bloody rift town, by the way), and knowing that no actual wizards really came around here was troubling. It made sense though. Keep the crazy people away from big magical communities. Kinda smart considering they were apes._

_Right now though, he needed a wand, fast. The plastic reporter of on the news had given a name to the serial killer at loose in town and now mentioned the neck doctor (very lame in his opinion) more often in between all his daily blah blah blah's._

_Yesterday he almost gave up hope of finding a wizard, but today something felt different. Magic was in the air, and surprisingly it was mixed with energy from another time. The Rift was trying to make amend for being so annoying by bringing him a gift. Swell. _

**Hey, so review if you think you're up for it. If not then I assure you I hold no grudges. Only a slight sense of disappointment that doesn't impact my life at all.**

**Geronimo! **

**(the Doctor Who finale was fucking awesome btw)  
**


End file.
